1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autonomous moving object that autonomously moves.
2. Description of Related Art
An autonomous moving robot is known which includes a level difference sensor for detecting a level difference of a moving surface using an external information input unit and which autonomously moves (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-034769 (JP 2007-034769 A)).